


Immortuos

by Catgirl1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: After an akuma attack on Halloween, Chat Noir becomes a vampire.I don’t own Miraculous.





	1. Start of Halloween

Marinette smiled. “And, done! My best costume yet!”  
“Don’t forget you’re trick or treating with Manon since Ms. Chamack has to work.”   
“Yes, and Alya and the twins and Nino and Chris are coming too!” Marinette said, excitedly. She looked at her many pictures of her crush. “And... Adrien will probably be at-“  
The door rang. “That’s Nadja!”   
“MARINETTE!” Manon hugged Marinette’s legs. Nadja waved and left the two. “Okay, Manon, just let me text Alya that we’re ready for her to come over.”  
Marinette texted said blogger and told Manon to go downstairs for a minute so that she could change. Marinette put on the strapless blue dress. She made sure to put on flats because she would be 78% more clumsy if she wore heels.   
The doorbell rang just as Marinette finished with her hair and makeup and she slowly walked downstairs and Manon answered the door. She not only saw her bff, said bff’s boyfriend, and their siblings, but Adrien. And... damn. He could really rock an Attack on Titan uniform. “Hey, Marinette!” Adrien smiled. How could he be this handsome?! Marinette was so close to drooling. She shook her head and smiled. “Hi, everyone!”


	2. Monstrous Nightmare Part 1

Lila hated giving out candy since it was a nice thing to do. As she walked back inside, an akuma landed in a piece of candy she was about to eat. "Monstrous Nightmare, I am HawkMoth."  
"Just give me powers and Ladybug and Chat Noir's jewels are yours." She told him.  
'I wish my son was as good at following orders as she is good at working for me.' HawkMoth thought.

Adrien laughed along with the others as Manon, Ella, and Etta talked and filled their mouths with sugar, an addicting substance for people everywhere. And then, a girl with mutations in every place anyone could think of with a horribly unfashionable dress glared at them. "I AM MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE AND I HATE GIVING CANFY TO CHILDREN! THE LITTLE BRATS ARE MONSTERS AND NOW HAWKMOTH HAS GIVEN ME THE POWER TO TURN THEM INTO LITERAL MONSTERS!"   
Adrien and Marinette ran off in separate directions and a few minutes later were replaced by the two guardians of Paris. Ladybug swung her yo-yo and didn't notice Monstrous Nightmare throw a candy at her, just for Chat Noir to jump in front of her and take it. It hit his chest and, exploded. Chat fell and Ladybug caught her partner. He looked at the ground, gasping for breath.


End file.
